We belong together
by lovely kagome15
Summary: Kagome & gohan were childhood friends and secretly lovers.But when gohan has to go away on a battle he never seen kagome again. Will they ever meet up again?Will they ever tell each other how they feel.Lemon in later chapters.Chapter 7 is finally up
1. Departure

A 6-year-old gohan was picking apples until he heard a scream. He ran to the voice. It was a girl in the river.''Help me…I can't swim.''''Hold on, I'm coming.''Gohan jumped in the river. He tried to grab her but the current was too strong.''Hurry.''The girl was below the water. Gohan grab her arm and lifted her head. He swam as fast as he could to land. He held on to the bank then pulled the girl onto the bank. Gohan struggled to get on but he failed. He thought he was a goner. Until the girl held on to his hand to pull him in. 'Hold on'' she said. Finally Gohan was safe on land. 'Thank you for pulling me in''''I should be thanking for saving my life.'' She got up off the ground and said, 'My name is Kagome'' she held out her hand 'Mine's Gohan'' He grabbed her hand and shook it 'Hey you wanna be my friend Gohan.' 'Yeah' Till that day Gohan & Kagome stayed friends until they had to split up 6 years later.

'But gohan why do you have to go? 'I have to help my dad fight cell, I don't want to go, but I have to 'What if you die and I'll never see you again 'I don't know about that Kagome.''Gohan you're my best friend ever since I was 5, I don't want to lose you. 'I know Kagome, you're my best friend too.' The both of them hugged. Kagome was crying on Gohan's chest. Gohan shed tears too. 'After the fight I still want us to be friends so take this.' Kagome gave Gohan a necklace that says 'My best friend'''And you take this' Gohan gave her the necklace with a dragon holding 7 dragon balls.'When we see these we can remember each other and meet up again.''Gohan promise me we'll see each other again 'I promise Kagome' They hugged one last time 'Goodbye Kagome''Goodbye Gohan' Each were crying as to when will they see each other again. Kagome thought 'Oh Gohan I love you so much' Gohan was thinking the same thing. In gohan's battle with cell, Kagome was they key to his victory. She brought his spirit up when he was down. That was how gohan beat cell. Kagome knew gohan beta him and nobody else did. After that they haven't seen or heard from each other again.


	2. Realization

6 years later  
'Mrs.Higaroshi, please pay attention!' Kagome snapped out of what she was thinking again. She was thinking about him. The boy she loved and no one else. Her childhood friend, Gohan. She had never stop thinking of him, not even an instant.' Now as I was saying….' The teacher mouth was moving but kagome couldn't hear him. The bell rang as the students gather their books to go home. Kagome was walking by herself until her friends walked with her. 'Kagome what's the matter with you?''Nothing''Well you were daydreaming in class. 'It's nothing, just need more sleep. Well goodbye you guys.' Her friends couldn't say a word. Kagome arrived home. Mom, grandpa, Sota, I'm home.' There was no answer. 'I guess they went on that trip.' Kagome went to her room. She put her backpack down and fell on the bed and sighed. She thought'Gohan. We promised to see each other again. I'll wait no matter how long it takes.' She gripped the necklace Gohan gave her. She never took it off and never will take it off.

'Hey big brother' Goten said 'What is it' said Gohan 'Mom said it's almost time for dinner in 30 min' ' Alright squirt' Goten went back to the house. Gohan sat thinking about the one thing that was important to him. Kagome was on his mind. 'Kagome, I will find you. I'm gonna start tomorrow too' Finally he made his decision to go look for Kagome. He got up to eat & tell his mom about tomorrow. He came into the kitchen where his mom was. ' Um mom.' 'Yes dear' 'I have to look for someone real special to me.' 'What are you crazy, you could get lost and get sick.' 'Mom I'm half human remember.' ' Oh yeah, why do want to find a friend anyway.' ' I told you she is special to me mom.' ' So it is a she' Gohan blushed ' I guess you can go but you have to bring her back the day you find her.' ' Yeah I promise' 'Good now eat up and go to bed.' Gohan & Goten ate quickly and soon they in the sleeping peacefully.

Morning arose as Gohan woke up. ' Today is the day' He went to the bathroom to take a shower. He got out and put on some black jeans, white tee, white jacket, and black shoes. He went to get something to eat. ' Morning mom' 'Morning Gohan, you ready to go.' ' Yeah, well it shouldn't take me that long.' Gohan headed out the door. ' Hurry back big brother.' ' I will.' 'Be careful, and make sure you bring home my future daughter-in-law and my future un-born grandbaby' Gohan sweat dropped. 'Get your mind out of the gutter mom, anyway bye you guys.' Gohan flew off. In the middle of flying Gohan was thinking. 'Now where would Kagome be?' He had to think long and hard. 'Oh yeah, she said she was going to live with her grandpa which he lives in…Tokyo. Jackpot, alright Tokyo here I come.'Gohan flew faster and he was there in no time.


	3. Catching up

Gohan flew off to Tokyo. He flew so fast that he circled the world. He finally reached his destination. 'So this is Tokyo. Now to since Kagome's ki.' He searched all over. 'There it is.' Gohan came up to this huge shrine, which belongs to kagome's gramps.

At the Shrine  
Kagome was lying on her bed thinking about what kind of life it would be if Gohan and she were together. 'It would have been perfect. Look at me I'm practically depressed.' The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She went downstairs to open the door. 'Yes may I help…you…sir.' Kagome stood there for a while looking at this stranger who she thought was cute, maybe even fine. 'Are you Kagome?' He asked. 'Uh.'was all Kagome could say as she still looked at this stranger 'If you're not Kagome I can come back.' 'No, no, I know kagome. What business do you have with her?' 'I'm a friend visiting her. My names Gohan.' Kagome just stood there. Gohan just walk to her house and ask for her. Her prayers were answered. 'G-Gohan, oh my god it's really you.' 'Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna give me a hug.' He didn't have to tell her twice. Kagome hopped all over him. 'Gohan I really missed you.' 'Me too.' They broke the hug and Gohan said. 'Look at you, you've grown beautifully.' Kagome blushed red cherry at his compliment. 'Well look at you you're tall and handsome. Man Gohan it's been 6 years and we're both look different.' 'Yeah I'm just sorry it took 6 years to find each other.' 'But now we're back together again.' Kagome was happier than she has ever been in her life. 'So tell me what happen in your life.' ' Well after the cell thing I lost my best friend and my father. But later on I had a little brother named Goten. He looks just like my dad as a kid.' 'The hair too?' 'Yeah you could of sworn they were twins. When Goten was born I felt happier. Android 18 and krillen got together and had a baby named Marron. And that's all that happened' 'You know I never stop thinking about you ever.' 'Me either, but I kept my promise didn't I?' 'Yes but promise me one thing.' 'What?' ' That we'll always be together forever.' 'I promise.' 'I'm glad you came at the door I didn't recognize you.' 'I wouldn't recognize me either. My hair was different then.' 'Yeah I like your hair.' 'Anyway where's your family off to?' 'They're gone a few weeks.' 'Without you.' 'I didn't want to go' 'So you're by yourself.' 'No silly you're here with me now.' 'Yeah but I told my mom I would be back when I found you.' 'And when was that?' ' Uh, this morning.' 'You found me on the first day you looked!' 'Yeah she wanted to see who my 'friend' was. If you don't mind coming with me?' ' Of course not. But let's tomorrow, it's way too late.' 'Okay' Kagome thought 'Oh Gohan I wanna tell you how I feel.' Both of them sat on the couch.' So Gohan are you involved with anyone?' 'Nope, free as a bird why you ask?' 'Nothing just checking.' 'Are you involved with anyone?' 'No, but I'm in love with somebody.' Kagome couldn't believe she said that. 'Who's the lucky guy?' 'Uh no it's a secret but I'll tell you soon.' Gohan stretched his muscles and yawned. He was so sleepy. 'Gohan can I tell you something?' 'Sure.' He put his head on Kagome's shoulder. 'I wanna say even though we were kids I always had a special feeling about you. I trying to say the person I'm in love with is you. I'm telling this because I don't want to lose you again.' She looked down to see Gohan sleep. 'Goodnight my love' She kissed him on his forehead. She got a blanket and covered her and Gohan. She laid her head on top of his and fell asleep. Gohan cracked open a eye and said 'I love you too.' It appeared that Gohan heard every word she said. She just didn't know how he felt. But Gohan knows how she feels about him. So when the time is right he will confess his love for Kagome.

The next morning Kagome woke up. Gohan was sleeping in her lap. 'He looks so cute when he's like this. I can't believe we just slept together.' Gohan woke up. 'Well good morning sleepy head. You must have been sleepy last night?' 'Yeah that nap did the trick' 'You wanna eat before we head out to your house?' 'Nah, I bet my mom made a huge breakfast so we can eat once we get there.' 'Alright, but I'm nervous that your mom won't remember me' 'Don't worry, I'm sure she will remember you.' 'Right.' 'Come on let's go.' Kagome & Gohan walked out of the front door. 'How are we gonna get there?' 'I'm flying and you'll ride nimbus.' 'You mean you still have that cloud?' 'Yep.' Gohan yelled into the sky calling the Nimbus cloud. 'Get on.' Kagome got on the cloud. 'It's fluffy' 'Alright, nimbus follow me home.' Gohan flied towards the sky with the nimbus cloud behind. 'Let's hurry home nimbus.' Nimbus started to go faster. So did Gohan. Kagome was enjoying the ride. Her thoughts were interrupting. 'They'll notice I've been gone too long. I hope inuyasha won't come after me.'

After a few minutes Gohan spotted his house. He saw that Goten was playing with trunks. 'There's my little brother and Trunks.' 'They're so cute.' They landed in front of Goten and Trunks. 'Gohan you're back already?' said the naïve Goten. 'Yep' Trunks asked 'Is that you're 'friend' you went to look for?' 'Yes Trunks.' Kagome came to eye level with them. 'You're right I am his 'friend', my name's Kagome.' 'I'm Goten.' 'And I'm Trunks.' 'Hey Kagome are you going to be my new big sister?' Kagome & Gohan blushed. Gohan quickly changed the subject. 'Er, Goten where's mom?' 'In the kitchen.' Gohan rushed into house with Kagome. 'Gohan must really liked Kagome.' Said Trunks 'Well I know I like her. She's fine with me.' Gohan saw his mom cooking on the stove. 'Mom' Chi-Chi turned around surprised. 'Gohan you're here early.' Chi-Chi looked at Kagome. 'Mom this is Kagome do you remember?' 'Of course I remember. You speak like I'm an old woman. Kagome you've grown into such a beautiful young lady.' 'Thank you Chi-Chi.' Both of the women hugged each other. 'Gohan go get the boys to eat.' 'Ok.' When Gohan left Chi-Chi said 'Kagome how have you've been?' 'I've been fine.' 'Were you surprised to see Gohan?' 'Oh yeah real surprised.' Gohan walked in the kitchen with Trunks & Goten. 'Yea, it's time to eat' they said in the unison. 'Kagome will you be staying here for a while?' asked Chi-Chi. Kagome looked at Gohan. He was eating over 10 days of food like a man beast. That made Kagome smiled, then chuckled a little. The 3 saiyians looked at her for an answer. 'Yes, I will stay.' Trunks & Goten said 'Yea, Kagome's staying here.' Kagome thought 'They act like Shippo in a way.' 'That will be awesome Kagome!' said Gohan with his mouth full. 'Gohan you know better not talk with your mouth full.' Chi-Chi got up. Gohan knew what she was doing, so he ran. Kagome stood there puzzled. 'Why is Gohan running away?' She saw the 2 chibis hiding under the table. 'Mom's going to get THE FLRING PAN OF DOOM.' Then Trunks said 'It's the FRYING PAN OF DOOM you idiot.' Chi-Chi came out with her famous frying pan. 'Where's Gohan? Gohan. Gohan. Gohan.' Chi-Chi yelled throughout the house until she found him. There was a loud thud, and a yell. Gohan came flying out to the kitchen with Chi-Chi close to him. ' Come back here.' Goten & Trunks were laughing at Gohan. And so was Kagome. She knew she would love her new home, just like she'd love Gohan.

Review


	4. Relaxing

In Inuyasha's time  
'Where the hell is Kagome?' Inuyasha asked really to nobody.

Shippo said 'Maybe she had something to do, stop worrying.

' 'Feh. I'm worried. Why would I be worried.'

Shippo looked down. 'Because your making tracks.' Inuyasha looked down. And he looked back at Shippo angry.

'Shut up you brat.' 'Don't be mad at Shippo cause you're worried about Kagome.' Sango said. Miroku came in the conversation.

'Lady Sango is correct, Kagome shall will return soon.' Neither of them knew that Miroku snaked his hand on Sango's butt. Sango turned red and. 'Pervert.' Slap him right on the cheek.

'You never learn Miroku.' 'It's this cursed hand.'

'Look I don't know about you but if Kagome doesn't come back by sun down, I'm getting her.'

In Kagome's time  
After Chi-Chi stop hitting Gohan (which was nightfall) kagome started to get sleepy. She yawned. Chi-Chi noticed.

'Kagome are you sleepy honey?' 'Yes I am.'

'Well Gohan she will sleep in your bed, you will be in Goten's bed, and Goten will sleep with me.'

'Alright mom' 'Now all of you go to bed.'

Gohan & Kagome went to Gohan's room. Kagome looked around his room. It was clean and wonderful. Gohan went to his drawer and got a big shirt. And he went over to kagome.

'Here you can wear this, well you can have it as long as you're here.' 'Thank you Gohan, for everything. I really want to stay here. Now I'm going to change.' She started to walk out.

'Wait Kagome you can change in here.' Gohan went to bathroom. 'Just tell me when you're done so I won't walk on you.'

Kagome changed quickly. She looked herself in the mirror. She was in Gohan's shirt and it even smelled like him. She came to the bathroom and knocked.

'OK Gohan I'm done' gohan came out. 'Ready for bed.' 'Yeah.'

They walked back to the room. Kagome sat on the bed.

'Gohan come here please.' Gohan walked over to his bed and sat down next to Kagome.

'What's up?' 'I just wanna thank you again.'

'Look don't worry about it.'

Kagome stared in Gohan's eyes. She was lost in her world. She forgot how his eyes could get her mind off of anything. Before she knew she fell asleep on Gohan's strong, muscular shoulder. Gohan was surprised at her actions. He put her underneath the covers. She look so peaceful. Gohan decided to go into his bed until a hand grabbed his wrist. He looks down at kagome.

'Kagome' She knew this was risky. 'Gohan stay here with me.'

'I am I'm staying in the bed next to you.'

'No stay in the same bed with me.' Gohan looked confused, but he remembered she told him she loved him. 'OK.' Gohan got in the bed beside her. Now Gohan was beside Kagome. His arm on hers. Kagome felt like she was in heaven. Both closed their eyes and went to sleep. This felt like a dream come true for both of them.

The morning arose as Kagome woke up. She could describe Gohan in the 5 senses. She felt his strong arms around her. She could hear his breathing in her neck. She could smelt the pleasant smell that was on him. She could see his handsome face. And she could almost taste his lips on hers.

The five human senses. Kagome just stared at his face. She would of kissed him, but she felt like it was wrong.

Gohan started to wake up. He opened his eyes to see Kagome.

'Well good morning to you.' Said Kagome.

'Morning.' Gohan sat up in the bed and stretched. 'Are you ok?' Gohan said. 'Yeah. Why you ask?'

'Cause you asked me to sleep with you.' Kagome blushed. She didn't want him to know she meant something to her. So she lied.

'I did. Well I must have been really sleepy. Because I don't remember anything from last night.'

Gohan knew she was lying. 'Alright, anyway let's freshen up.'

'Ok.' Kagome & Gohan went in bathroom. They both brush their teeth and changed clothes.

'Hey Gohan, where are my clothes?' Gohan thought over it.

'Maybe my mom know where it is.'

Gohan led Kagome to his mom in the kitchen. 'Hey Chi-chi you know where my clothes are?'

'Yes dear I washed them last night. Here they're are.'

Chi-Chi got out Kagome's school uniform

'Thanks, I'll go change.' Kagome went off to the bathroom.

'So Gohan, did you sleep well with Kagome last night?'

You could of sworn you heard the devil in her voice.

Gohan just looked horrified. He was thinking that did she find out? How? When? Where?

'What do you mean?'

'What had happen was uh.

Chi-Chi started to get angry.

'You better explain yourself mister.

'Okay, I'll just start at the beginning. When I went over Kagome's house I found out she loved me. She told me but she thought I didn't hear her when I did. So last night she asked me to sleep with her. Do you see now why I slept with her?

Chi-Chi was shock

'I have only one question. Do you love her?

'Yes'

'That is so sweet Gohan. But make sure you get my grandchildren.'

'Mom, please.'

'Are you gonna tell her?'

'Yeah I am, but it won't hurt to have a little fun.'

'Whatever you say dear.'

Kagome came downstairs wearing her school uniform. Goten came down next.

'Is breakfast ready yet?'

'Yes, everyone sit down.' Chi-Chi gave out everyone's food.

Gohan and Goten's pancakes were stacked high. In less than 5 minutes, they were through.

'That was good mom.' Kagome ate hers and said,

'Chi-Chi I don't know how you do it, this is great.

'Thank you all, but what you can do for me is go outside while I wash the dishes.

'Okay' they said together. The trio went outside.

'Hey big brother let's take kagome the waterfall.'

'Yeah sounds like fun. Goten you ride the nimbus, and Kagome I'll carry you if that's okay.'

'Yeah it's okay.' Goten said,'Nimbus.'

The yellow, fluffy cloud came into view and stopped next to Goten.

'Let's go big brother.' Goten flew off with the nimbus.

'Wait up Goten.' Gohan scooped up Kagome, which she yelped,and flew off to catch up with Goten. Kagome was blushing at Gohan's touch, but she felt warm by it.

She was so comfortable, that she didn't hear Gohan talk.

'What did you say Gohan.' 'I said there is the waterfalls right there.'

Kagome stared in awe. 'It's so beautiful.'

'Hold your breath.' 'What are y-.' All of sudden, Gohan flew towards the water and was under water. After a few seconds two heads popped out of the water.

'What did you do that for?' Gohan was laughing hysterical non-stop.

'Because it's fun.' He said through laughs.

'Now my clothes are wet.' Gohan pulled Kagome to the bank and sat under the tree. 'Hey Kagome this is where we first met.'

'Yeah it sure its. I can't believe it was seven years ago.'

'Yeah.' They watched Goten jump from a rock and made a big splash. The sun was bright that day. Kagome and Gohan sat together dripping wet.

'This feels nice' thought Kagome as she laid her head down on gohan's shoulder.

Feudal era

That's it I'm going after her.' Said Inuyasha as he rush out the door. Shippo said, 'Just don't make her mad Inuyasha. 'I wonder what Kagome was taking so long to come back.'said Sango.

'It must important, she's been gone 2 days. I just hope Inuyasha don't do anything drastic. Miroku said. Then all of them nodded their heads.

'MMM-mmm.'

On the other side of the well

Inuyasha came out of the well house. He went through the window into Kagome's room. He looked throughout the house and couldn't find her.

'Where the hell is she?' Inuyasha walked outside and sniffed the ground.

'Her scent is going this way.' All of a sudden he stopped. 'The hell, her scent just stop right here. This doesn't make any sense.' He ran around the city.

'Damn, where are you Kagome?'

Well that is the fourth chapter. I know I haven't updated in about two months, but that will never happen again. I would like to thank al of my reviewers for reviewing. I've been getting a lot of anonymous reviews but that doesn't matter. I am going to a limit of reviews before I update the story again. So 15 reviews this time. See ya then bye-bye.


	5. Love you

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or dragon ballz, but I do own this story.

Sorry about the delay, but I'm back! This time I promise not to be late to update. Well enjoy 5th chapter.

**Chapter 5:**

In Kagome's time

'Hey big brother, would ya come in already.'?

Gohan, who had been so comfortable with kagome, had looked up at his brother. He couldn't make his only little brother upset.

So he did asked Kagome,'Are you coming in kagome?'

'I'll be in soon.'

Gohan ran towards Goten and splashed in the water. He was wrestling Goten under the water. But Gohan kept floating because of his clothes.

He took off his pants and put it on the bank. Kagome was wondering what he was doing. Then Gohan took off his shirt and kagome looked bashful.

Seeing him was a sight. She never knew gohan was build like that. She had dreamt of it but never thought it could be true.

'Man he's built. His chest must feel amazing. Oh I want to touch every inch of his body.' Kagome thought. Now she was in la-la land.

She jerked out of her thoughts when she heard Goten.

'Okay gohan you win just put me down!'

Gohan was holding Goten by the legs.

'Who's the man?'

'You are'

'And who can beat me?'

'Nobody.'

Then Kagome jumped into the conversation.

'Maybe I can beat you.'

Gohan dropped goten in the water.

'I would like to see you try.'

Before she could say anything, Goten jumped on Gohan's neck.

Kagome used this as distraction. She jumped onto Gohan, making fall underwater.

Kagome laughed when he came back up.

'Very funny, let's see you laugh about this.'

Gohan pushed her on her back, so he was on top of her underwater.

Both of them came up laughing at the same time.

They didn't notice how close they were. They opened their eyes.

Kagome had her hands on Gohan's chest. Gohan had his arms around Kagome's waist. They both blushed lightly.

'Wow he's soft on all of these muscles.' Kagome thought

They were getting close, their eyes were getting heavy. The space between their lips closed. Until Goten interrupted their little moment.

'Hey Gohan come on.'

Kagome and Gohan eyes popped open, and quickly blushed.

'Uh, Goten me and Kagome are gonna take break.'

'Ok.'

Gohan and Kagome got out of the water, they sat under the tree.

They were silent.

'Man, Goten just had to interrupt.' They both thought at the time.

They looked at each other blushing.

'Um, sorry what happen back there.' Kagome said.

Gohan said,' Don't worry about it.

Anyone could tell that Kagome wanted Gohan right now.

She thought it was real hard to control herself while he was sitting there half naked.

'I guess I'll make the first move.' Said Gohan

And then he put on an innocent look on his face and said,

'Kagome.'

Kagome looked at him.

'What's the matter, Gohan?'

Gohan decided to have fun.

'I haven't been entirely honest with my love life.'

Kagome looked concerned and anxious to hear what he had to say.

'You see I'm in love with someone very important to me.'

'Really.'

'Yeah, she really lights up my life. I can tell we were meant for each other.

She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'

Kagome looked hurt and heartbroken and said,

'You seem to really love this girl Gohan.'

She thought,' He's already found a love. He's out of my hands now. All this time I thought he would return the feelings for me. Now I'm acting selfish.

'Oh yeah, I kinda know she loves me. She doesn't know that I know.

Kagome didn't even hear him.

'I should go home, I can't stand without being with him.

Gohan could see the sadness in her eyes, so he did something drastic.

'Kagome, what are thinking about?'

Kagome looked at him with sadness.

'Gohan, I think I shou-.' Gohan cut her off by a tender kiss.Kagome tensed up a little but then relaxed.She brought her hands up to the back of his head to deepend the kiss.Gohan crushed his lips against hers.He licked the bottom of her lips to gain access inside which she did granted.Their tongues were battleling and it seems Gohan won.He let his tongue wonder in her mouth.Kagome had never felt any pleasure just by kissing!It felt so good she had to let out a moan in his mouth.

Gohan slowly left her moth and kissed her tenderly.Finally he stopped after 5 minutes,of course he needed to breathe. Kagome just looked at him shocked. 'We shouldn't have done that.' kagome said

'Why not, didn't you like it?' kagome blushed,'Well,yeah i liked it,but you have a love.'Gohan laughed a little.'whats so funny about this?' 'Don't you get it ,Kagome?I was talking about you this whole time.And i've known that you loved me too.'Kagome looked at him.'You know.'

'Yes,and i want you to know that i love you too.'Gohan said in a serious tone.Kagome started to get teary eyed.

Kagome thought,'Man i hate crying over a guy.' She layed her head on Gohan's chest as she cried.

'Why are you crying Kagome?'

'Because of you,you big jerk. I thought you were talking about somebody else.

'Well i wasn't,so stop crying.' Gohan said as he put his arm over her. Kagome looked up at him.'You really mean all those things you said about me,didn't you?' 'Of course i did.'

'I love you so much Gohan!' Kagome pulled Gohan into a passionate kiss. gohan kissed her with the same passion.Gohan brought his hands up to kagome's hair.He rubbed her scalp making Kagome moan.Gohan broke the kiss. While Kagome was getting air, Gohan made his next move.He started to kiss her neck.Kagome moan in pleasure.Kagome let her right hand rest on Gohan's head.Her left hand was playing with Gohan's member from outside of his pants.Gohan thought that now would be the perfect time to mark her.

He bite down on her neck.Kagome gave out a yelp but relaxed.She knew what he was doing to her.As Gohan came out of her skin, he sucked up the blood which made Kagome moan.Kagome was marked by Gohan,now she would be with him forever.

Kagome continued to play with his member.Gohan put his hands on her breasts.Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes.

'We can't do this,at least not in front of my brother.'Kagome blushed of Goten seeing her and his brother making out.

'I know but i want you so bad.'Kagome said.'I know,me too.'

'I hope he didn't see anything.' They looked over to Goten to see him still swimming.

'Hey,squirt come out of the water.' said Gohan as he got off of Kagome.

'Ok'

'Gohan where are we going to live when we are together?'

'I don't know, I know i will have to protect my family,so you make the decison.'

'I'm staying with you of course.It will take a month or so.'

'Why a month?'

'I-I have business to attend to before i live with you.'

'When are you leaving?' 'Tomorrow morning,the sooner i leave the sooner i come back.'

'Alright.' Goten came up to Gohan and Kagome. 'What are we going to do now?'

'Let's go for a walk before dinner.' They started to walk towards the fields.

'It's better to go to the fuedal era tomorrow,so we can defeat Naraku.I just can't make any trips home.'

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 5.I think that chapter 5 is my best chapter ever for right now.I hope you think so too.Keep reviewing my fans.I will update real soon,I promise! 


	6. Mother to Daughter

Okay i am back once again. Hope that u liked the story so far. Keep on stickin around wit it and it will satisfy ur needs. Sho nuff!

Chapter 6: Mother to Daughter

After 30 minutes, 'Let's take a break.' Gohan said. Kagome and Goten said, 'OK.' They sat down on the soft grass.

Kagome was lying there thinking of how she could leave Inuyasha and the gang. She had grown attach to everyone. All of her adventures with them, even the conflict she would miss. The fights with demons and each other. But at the end of an agruement, things would turn out better.

;Kagome's POV;

'Sango, the demon slayer was like her older sister. She puts a smile on, but behind it is pain. Oain for her only living relative, Kohaku. Kohaku killed their people and their father. It hurted him more than it hurt Sango. She would of been with him, but Naraku. Naraku tooked him under his spell. Forcing Sango to kill her only brother.

Miroku, the pervert monk. Cursed by Naraku. it started with his grandfather to him now. His Wind Tunnel in his handwill suck everything up even him included. But on the side of that he still is sweet in his own way.

Shippo, the fox demon lost his father by The Thunder Brothers. even though they are gone he insist to stay with Inuyasha and I.The only full demon in the group.He's small but though for a kitsune.

And finally Inuyasha the half demon. Brother of the full demon Sesshomaruand friends with me. Inuyasha is the reason I wanted to stay in the fuedal era. Leaving him will be the hardest. Inuyasha is the first person who really was my friend. I think I was the first person he really trust. 50 years ago, he had a thing with Kikyo. But was betrayed or so he thought. Naraku was behind all of this. After his 50 year sleep, I released him so he could save me. I thought he was a good guy, but he was extually trying to kill me! Who would of thought we be together on quests, him protecting me with his life. Not me, but i'm glad it did.

It seems that all of our problems came from Naraku.He was the one that was doing the conflict to all of us.But somehow i kinda thank him for doind it.I said kinda meaning like 25 kinda.If he didn't i wouldn't met all of my friends.If Kikyo didn't die I wouldn't be able to come to the fuedal era. If the jewel shard didn't break i couldn't meet Koga.

All of my friends are special. They will all be missed and i love them so much.

But i think it was fate that i'd fall in the well. I think it was fate that all of us would be together. And i think it DESTINY that i'd with Gohan. My first,true,only,love.'

Gohan's POV

'Kagome that name drives me crazy. I never thought that we'd be together. I dreamnt of this moment everyday for 6 years. Now finally we are together. Maybe we could get married and start a family. That would be the life.

Waking up next to Kagome everyday is something. There are so many things i want to do to her right now. But i must slow down.

Regular POV

Kagome looked at Gohan to see he was in deep thought. The sun made his face glow. Then Gohan looked at Kagome. They both blushed and smiled at each other. Kagome mouthed out a 'I love you' to Gohan. Gohan smiled wider.

He sat up and said,'You ready to go?' 'Sure let's go.' They both got up at the same time. They were facing each other. And then their faces were getting closer. Their noses were touching. Then they kissed like no tommorrow. Then they stopped. Looking on in each others face. Goten jumped in the conversation.

'Hey big brother, when are you going to teach me how to fly?'

Gohan let go of Kagome. 'Real soon squirt.' ' Your brother doesn't know how to fly?' 'Nope it's kinda weird. Shall we go?' 'Yeah.' The trio headed on to their home.

'Hey mom we're back.'

Chi-Chi came to the door. 'Oh and your just in time for dinner.' 'Great.Dinner.'

Goten & Gohan ran toward their seats. Kagome smiled and walked to her seat. Chi-Chi displayed the food on the table.

After 20 minutes

'Chi-Chi i really must use this recipe.' 'Thank you Kagome dear.' 'Yeah mom,dinner was great.'

'I'm glad you think so. Now while i wash the dishes, all og you go upstairs.

'Okay' said the boys. Kagome said,'Chi-Chi, you must let me help you wash dishes.' 'Sure, if you want to.'

Gohan said,'Alright,we'll see you when you get through. Come on Goten. The boys went to their room.

Kagome started to wash dishes. Chi-Chi looked Kagome over.

'You know Kagome, I cansee the sparkle in your eyes.' Kagome lookedconfuse. 'What do you mean Chi-Chi?' 'You know what i mean. The Love.'

'Lo.Ve.' I mean bout Gohan. You're in love with my son aren't you.' Kagome blushed.'Um. Yea Your right. How did you find out?' 'Well like i said it's the sparkle in your eyes and the glow you have. I had the same thing when i met Goku.

'I bet you miss him.' 'So very much. I remember when we got married after he won the tournament. Then we went on and had our family. Those were the days.'

'Do you think Gohan andI will be like you and Goku?' 'Well not neccesary dear. You and Gohan can havea different kind of love, and maybe a better love that no one had everseen. I think youhave the potential to have what it takes. You two are a perfect match for each other.'

'Really?' 'Yeah, I've never seen him so in love.' 'Yeah i do love him with all my heart. That's why i have to go.' Chi-Chi almost choked. ' What.Go.Why?' 'Well. i have to get something done before i settle down with my life with Gohan' 'Oh, will you come back?''Of course.' 'Now sweetie go upstairs and rest.' 'Ok. Thanks for the talk Chi-Chi, I know i can come to you. Kagome walked towards the room.

Hey i am so sorry for the four monthes this time ipromise to update sooner.Yallkno its tough at skool. anyway Reviews for my 6th chapter. Wat do u think so far? Tell me about it in a review. Goodbyeto all my kinfolks.chere!Ay what u kno about dat!


	7. Telling It Like It Is

**Im back with a new chapter. So far i have good reviews. Imma stop talking and present the new chapter.**

**Chapter 7:Telling it Like It is

* * *

While Kagome and Chi-Chi were talking **

'So gohan are you and Kagome a couple now?' Gohan was looking at Goten like he grew an extra head.

'Well...Umm..I guess so. How did you find out?' Goten simply said,'Well you were staring at each other all the time, and i saw you two kissing.'

Gohan couldn't believe what Goten was telling him. Gohan was thinking in the back of his mind.

Goten said,'So is Kagome my sister now?' Gohan blushed pink. 'Well, Goten I dont know. Goten looked confused. 'So is Kagome staying with us forever?' 'I think so,but she has to go take care of some business first.'

'What! Kagome's leaving! Nooo! Goten ran out the room and bumped into Kagome.

Kagome was coming upstairs, and she heard someone. 'Who is that?' A question she asked herself. She saw Goten running towards her. He jumped on her so hard they fell to the floor.

Goten said,'Kagome,are you leaving us?' Kagome looked at the teary-eyed Goten. She felt bad for leaving more than she ever did. Goten had gotten under her skin just in a few days. 'Yes Goten,I have to go back.' He replied,'Why,don't you like us?' 'Of course i do. I don't wanna leave, but i have to.'

Kagome sat up straight with Goten in her lap. 'Listen, as long as you think of me as your big sister, I'll be right here.' Kagome pointed towards Gotens heart. 'Ok.' 'Now can I have a hug?' Goten smiled as he gave Kagome a bone crushing hug. After a few seconds, he let go of her.

'Wow for a little guy, you sure are strong.' 'Thanks, Gohan said Im getting stronger.' 'Come on. Let's see him now.' Both got up and went into the room. Gohan was sitting on his bed when Kagome and Goten came into the room.

Kagome asked,'Watcha doing,Gohan?' Gohan looked up to Kagome's voice. 'Oh i was doing nothing.Uhh Goten isn't time for you to go to bed?' Goten said,'Oh yea it is time.Goodnite Gohan,Goodnite Kagome.' Goten left out of the room. The room was filled with silence.Finally,Gohan spoke up. 'So Kagome,what time are you leaving tommorrow?' Kagome thought about it for a minute.'Uh maybe at 8 0clock.' 'Ok,do you want me to take you home?' 'Yea, that sounds like a plan.'

Once again the room was silent. Until Kagome spoke up.'You know Gohan.' she said as she walked over to the bed. She sat next to Gohan. Gohan was looking at Kagome while she was holding his hand. 'I have to tell where i'm going. If i dont it will make me feel guilty for not telling you the truth. So here it goes.' Gohan payed close attention.

Kagome tooked a deep breath.'Ok, for the past year i've been traveling to an alternate time. I fell in a well close to my house. it transport me years and yearsin the past. It all started 50 years ago,a priestess named Kikyo,guarded the Shikon Jewel.The jewel can grant any demon powers. 50 years ago,Kikyo burned her body along with the jewwel.50 years later, I was born with the jewel in my body.When i fell into the well a demon attacked me and i discover the jewel was in my body. I used a little of the power i had, and i climbed out of the well. I found myself in another time. There were a lot of demons who wanted the jewels. I had to realeased a half demon to save me! Then a bird demon was getting away with the jewel. I had to do something to stop it. I shot it with an arrow, when i destroyed the demon I shattered the jewel into a million pieces. So now my friends and I are searching for the jewel. There is a terrible demon named Naraku. He is the worst if them all. He is really difficult to defeat. That's why i must take off now to get this over with. Do you understand?'

Gohan looked into Kagome's eyes.'I understand now. But are you going to be ok over there?' 'Don't worry, my friends won't let anything happen to me.' 'I just wanted to make sure so i'll be ok.' 'What do you mean by that?' Gohan tooked both of Kagome's hands to his chest and said,'I mean i don't know what i'd do if something happen to you.'

They both looked into each other's eyes for seconds. Then Kagome crushed her lips on Gohan's. She kissed him so passionately. She stucked her tongue in his mouth. She wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck to deepen the kiss. Gohan wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. They both was going all out for each other. Before you knew it, Kagome was on top of Gohan.Still kissing. She broke free of the kiss and started to give Gohan sweet kisses on his neck. She wanted to taste his skin, so she lick Gohan's neck. Gohan was in total bliss. Kagome came back for a juicy kiss. Then she went back to work on Gohan's neck. She went up to Gohan's ear lobe. She bite his lobe a little,and she start to lick it up and down.

Gohan had had enough of Kagome having all the fun. He flipped her over,so he was on top. He gave her a hard, but still gentle kiss. Gohan went all the way down to her stomache. He started to lick her up. Kagome gave a little moan that only Gohan heard. That encouraged him to do somthing freaky. He went back to kiss Kagome. While he was kissing Kagome, his hands were wandering down there. He decided to play with it for a minute or two. Kagome wasn't expecting his hands down there yet! It was a surprise for her. Gohan was still kissing Kagome. His hands were lifting up Kagome's skirt. He was rubbing her sex spot. Kagome started to moan. Gohan did it harder, and Kagome was moaning a little louder.

Gohan finally broke the kiss and said,'Do you want it Kagome?' Kagome was still in total bliss. She said,'Yes,give it to me Gohan.' 'I can't give you all of it until you come back.' Gohan thought he tease Kagome for his sex. 'Come on Gohan, we're doing now just do it to me.' 'Nope,but i will do something that you will remember.' Gohan rubbing Kagome's sex. He pulled Kagome's wet underwear off. Kagome thought,'What is he doing?' Gohan went down to the sweet spot. He spreaded Kagome's legs.

He started to lick her clit. Kagome moan with a desire to scream. she was afraid that she would wake Goten and Chi-Chi. She had never got any attention like this. It felt good to her. Gohan sucked and licked all of Kagome's juice she had previous. Kagome was Holding Gohan's head to go deeper. 'Ughhh. Ahhhh. Goh-han.' Gohan put his tongue inside Kagome. He pulled it out and back in. 'Gohan! Im gonna cum!' Gohan tooked that as a warning. But he wanted to taste Kagome. She came in Gohan's mouth. Gohan swallowed it whole. He thought Kagome's juices were sweet. He wanted more. He started to go wild on Kagome's clit. However,Kagome moaned like she did before. Her hands once again found Gohan's head to go deeper. Gohan went in Kagome again. This time deeper than before. He was lickin her inside. Kagome said,'Im gonna cum! AGAIN!' And indeed she came in Gohan's mouth again. Gohan was enjoying this. Once again he swallowed Kagome's sweet juices. He lick her clean.

Gohan came back up to Kagome for a kiss. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss. 'Gohan that was incredible! But why did you do it.' Gohan smirked.'Well i thought you needed a little motivation to hurry back home.' 'Well it works. I don't want to go to the well, i want to stay with you.' 'Nope, sorry you gotta do what you said you had to.' 'Awwww! I hope we didn't wake your mom and Goten.' 'We? You were the one who was screaming!' 'What was I suppose to do,keep it all in? Next time we do it, we have to somewhere else.' 'I agree. But what came over you at the beginning when you were on top of me?' 'I don't know, i felt like i needed to please you. But it was the other way around.' Gohan blushed.'Well, i had to do it. I got to admit it Kagome,you taste mighty sweet.' Kagome blushed.' Next time i want to taste you. Gohan i've never talk like this before.' 'Well, it's a lot of things that we don't do, but it doesn't matter.'

'Yea, I guess you're right.' Kagome sat Gohan's head on her bumpy chest. She kissed the top of his head. Her hands were protectively around Gohan's head. Gohan wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

IN THE FUEDAL ERA

Inuyasha came up from the well, to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo waiting. Shippo said,'Where's Kagome?' Inuyasha decided to tell them the truth.'Actually i couldn't find her, I followed her scent but it stopped. I've been searching for her everywhere.' Miroku decided to step in.'Inuyasha, are you sure you did'nt pick up her scent?' Inuyasha started to get angry. 'Of course the scent disappeared.' Sango said,'Inuyasha, you said yourself that Kagome's time had weird things? Maybe something in her time can make her scent dissappear.' 'Sango has a point.' Said the Monk.

Inuyasha thought for a second.'Yea i guess your right. I guess we're going to wait till she comes back.'

In Kagome's time

Gohan sat up and said,'Kagome, do you want to do something else before we sleep?' Kagome sat up too. 'Well i do want another kiss,' Kagome smirked evilly. 'Kagome, one kiss can lead to another treat.' Kagome shook her head. 'I don't care, I want you now!' 'Fine then kiss me' 'I'll be gladly to.' Kagome crushed her lips on Gohan's.

It was rough at first, but Kagome softened it up. Kagome's hands were combing through Gohan's black locks. Kagome put a little tongue in the kiss. She was exploring Gohan's mouth. Finally, after 40 seconds,Kagome broke the kiss.

Gohan looked amazed.'Wow Kagome,you totally blown me away. You are gonna make me do it.' Gohan lifted up up Kagome's shirt. Gohan was playing with Kagome's breasts. He playfully licked kagome's nipples. Even though she still had her bra on, she thought it felt good. She moaned a little. Gohan decided to take off Kagome's shirt. Now, that only left Kagome's bra.Gohan quickly unhooked the bra. Gohan went all out on Kagome's breasts. Kagome,who was embarrassed that her shirt and her bra were off, moaned. She moaned at the feel of Gohan's tongue across her nipples.

Gohan licked in a circular motion. Once he finished with the left, he went to the right. Kagome was flushed with pleasure,'Oh...Gohan...' Gohan took both of Kagome's breast together. Kagome's nipples were touching, and Gohan lowered his mouth to them,sucking on both at the same time!1

Kagome's breasts felt like they were on fire! She ha to work hard to fight down her screams,but no one had ever done to her what Gohan was doing. She hadn't thought it was possible, but Gohan was goin to make her cum only by touching her breasts. 'Ahh! Gohan! I'm going to...!' Kagome felt her lions clench and her juices gushed out, soaking her legs.

Gohan released her breasts,then he went up to her ear and whispered,'Goodnite Kagome' So there they lay Kagome totally naked. She fell asleep instanly when Gohan put the covers on both of them. She layed in his arms like the night before.

* * *

That's all i can give you. how'd you like it. Well see you next time! 


	8. READER'S NOTICEIMPORTANT

Attention readers of this story...i know it's been a year since i update this story but i think it's safe to say that i need help to what happens next... all you have to do is say what you feel should happen next in a review and i will take it from there...

Sorry again..i just been caught up with school and everything else...this summer i am going to be dedicated on updatin my stories as for posting neew stories also..

i hope everyone will be on a look out!

Ja Ne(I Don't know what that means lol)


End file.
